


The Light Behind Your Eyes

by GerardWaysThirdNipple



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Addiction, Blood Drinking, Fluffy, Hunters, M/M, Past Attempted Suicide, Recovery, Top!Frank, Vampire Era, basically an alcoholic, bottom!Gerard, character almost dIES, im rly tire rn, its good tho, literal vampires, obviously theyre vampires, of course Frank tops if it's revenge/vampire era, some smut, to blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GerardWaysThirdNipple/pseuds/GerardWaysThirdNipple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr post about two drunk vampire friends describing each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gerard has lived for almost a hundred years, and he still looks like he's 16 (when he was first bitten and changed into a vampire). He has been friends with Frank for the past 10 of those years. Frank is a young vamp, only having been bitten 30 years ago. 

But they adapt to the modern age well; they are in a band, with two other vampires. They are Ray Toro, the oldest of them all (150), and Mikey, Gee's brother, who was bitten a few years after Gerard. 

After a session, the band recording for three hours, Ray and Mikey decide to head back to their homes, needing to feed and rest. Gerard and Frank stayed, wanting to hang out a little more. 

"What do you wanna do, Frankie?"

"Is there beer in the fridge?" Frank asked, instead of answering his band mates question. The younger man was laying upside down on an old couch, his black hair almost touching the floor. 

"I think so." Gerard checked, grabbing a six pack. "Here," he handed one to Frank, who flopped onto the floor instead of sitting up. He sipped it, enjoying the acquired taste of alcohol. 

Gerard turned on the television, channel surfing when a gasp escaped from his mouth.

"Dude, Star Wars is on! They're having a marathon!" 

"Hell yeah; binge watch?"

"Binge watch."   
~*~  
They finished two of the movies, having just finished drinking a six pack. They were more than a little buzzed, both laying on the floor, laughing at a horrible joke Frank made.

"Hey, Gee?"

"Mhmm?"

"What do I look like?"

"What?"

"Well, you know we can't see ourselves. In mirrors or photos or anything. What do I look like?"

"You've seen yourself in mirrors, before you turned." 

"I can't remember, Gee." Frank looked really upset at this. "Plus, I've changed. I've gotten hair cuts and piercings, and a lot can happen in thirty years."

Gee rolled into his side, really looking at the guitarist. 

"You have black hair, that really brings out your pale skin and your hazel eyes. And your eyebrows are really nice, they've got a good shape to them. You look...amazing. When you smile, it could light up the entire world. And when you play with your nose and lip ring, you look like a little kid, messing with his loose tooth." Gerard couldn't describe him better than that. 

He didn't quite know what the younger man was asking for, but he'd hoped that was enough. 

"What about me?" Gee asked.

"Well, right now you have blacker than night hair that hangs in your face that really makes you look emo and like the vampire you are. Your eyes are like this green brown that you can get lost in, with long lashes that give you a feminine look but it looks good on you. Your smile could cure cancer, it's so transcendent. And your little teeth just make it that much better."

"Wow." Gerard said, staring at the ceiling. "Hey, why can't we see ourselves in mirrors?" 

"Something about being soulless, I think."

"But you have the most beautiful soul." Gerard hadn't meant to let that slip.

"You...you think that?" 

"Yeah, dude. I've known you all these years, and I've lived almost 4 times longer than I've known you, and I've never met anyone like you. You might as well be my soulless mate." Gerard chuckled at his little pun, sobering as he watched his friends cheeks get pink.

They were facing each other, shoulders touching, their breaths mingling in the air, smelling faintly if the beer they'd consumed. 

Maybe it was the alcohol in him that was making him brave, maybe he'd finally come to his senses and accepted his feelings, maybe it was just the fact that here was this beautiful man laying next to him, but whatever it was, Frank closed the few inches between their faces and kissed Gerard. 

The older vamp was taken back, but he quickly melted into the feather light kiss. Frank pulled back, a smile playing on his lips.

"Can I tell you something I've never told anyone?"

The younger man nodded, pleased with his bravery.

"I think I really, really like you, Frankie."


	2. Remind Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank wants to know what he and Gerard are now, but will he ever get around to it?

Gerard's phone rang, stopping Frank from saying anything. The older man groaned, fishing his phone out of his pocket, answering with an exasperated voice.

"Yeah. Ok. Yes, I'll grab milk. Studio. Yes. Ohmygod Mikey, shut up, we're not doing anything. Love you too, bye. Goodbye, Michael." Gerard ended the call and run his eyes with the heels of his hand, sighing.

"Uhm, did he think we..." Franks cheeks turned a light pink.

Gerard coughed, turning back towards Frank. "Yeah. I gotta go. Mikey's dying without me." 

He stood up, offering his hand to Frank, helping him stand. 

They stood there, their chests almost touching, hands still touching. Gerard's eyes where half lidded, staring at Franks mouth. The shorter vampire shoved his inhibitions to the back of his mind and lifted his mouth to touch his...what was Gerard now? Were they still "just friends"? 

But at the moment it didn't matter, because Gerard moaned into the kiss, opening his mouth and licking Franks bottom lip and toying with his lip ring, before Frank let his own tongue come out and enter Gerard's mouth. Franks hand (the one that wasn't holding onto Gerard's) went to the taller mans hair, tugging him closer. 

This got another soft moan from Gerard, and he pulled back, breathing hard, and touched their foreheads together. 

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do this." 

Frank smiled, the question of what they were on the tip of his tongue. But Gerard's phone chimed, indicating a text message. Or, in this case, six messages. 

"Fuck," he swore under his breath,"I have to go before Mikey calls in the S. W. A. T. team to get me." 

Placing a quick, chaste kiss on the shorter mans mouth, he grabbed his jacket and walked towards the door, throwing a "I'll call you later" over his shoulder. 

"Bye," Frank half waved at Gerard's back, watching the way the older vamps hips swayed when he was in a hurry.


	3. Blood Infections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's head to franks after the studio incident, shall we?

Frank walked out into the cool late summer night. It was mid- August, the leaves on the verge of turning from green to yellow to oranges and reds. 

He breathed in deeply, the sweet smell of grass and flowers filling his lungs. He shifted the guitar case from his right hand to his left, shoving his hand in his pocket to find his keys. 

He'd only had a few drinks, he was barely buzzed. He wouldn't waste the time and money to call a cab. 

Frank walked to his car, unlocking the trunk and gently placing his guitar in, slamming the trunk door a couple times, until it finally closed.

"I really need to get that fixed." Frank got in, checking his mirrors and headlights. 

"Alright," he turned on the radio, playing his Iron Maiden CD, turning it up so he could feel the bass in his jaw. 

It took him three songs to get home, Frank belting out the last lines of the song after he shut off the car. 

He'd driven just fine, the alcohol not doing much to his motor skills. He took his guitar out, swearing when the trunk wouldn't shut.

Frank locked the car, the beep echoing throughout the empty streets. It was late, a lot later than Frank had thought it was. And he lived on the quieter side of town, where not many people had parties at two in the morning, even during the summer. 

He walked up the steps to his apartment, unlocking the door and silently getting inside. 

He placed the case by the coat racks, shrugging off his canvas jacket and just throwing it blindly. 

Toeing off his shoes, Frank searched the wall for the switch, illuminating the room. 

When you first walked in, there was a kitchen, not small but not exactly huge. It was perfect for someone who lived alone and didn't use a lot of cupboard space. 

That was one thing lots of people got wrong about vampires—their diet. Yes, vampires needed to drink at least once a day (more depending on what they're doing or how healthy they are). But they could eat human food, if they wanted. 

Frank personally liked pizza, and he refused to eat the frozen crap. 

The cupboards had random things, boxes and packages Frank had never tried but wanted to. 

His fridge was mainly bags of blood (ordered online under the name of the local hospital; Frank hadn't actually hunted in ages). The top shelf had a couple bottles of beer, a quart of milk, and orange juice. 

The freezer wasn't used often, and mainly empty except a tub of ice cream.

Frank opened the fridge, taking two blood packages, since he hadn't fed today. 

He downed one quickly, noticing how his hands were shaking slightly. Warmth spread through his body, stopping at his toes. 

Frank went to the living room that was to the right of the kitchen, turning on the television that sat in front of a love seat, on a stand. 

This room was slightly bigger than the kitchen, with big windows to one side. It was a light blue, almost the color of the sky when there's not a cloud in sight, but with an almost grey undertone. 

He sat, taking small sips of the deep red, iron smelling liquid. There was nothing on. 

"I should maybe go to bed," Frank said aloud, to the empty apartment. He shut the tv off, flipped off the lights, threw away his blood pack, and headed to the only bedroom. 

It was the biggest room in his apartment, with an attached bathroom. His bedroom was dark grey, the furniture white and red, striking against the walls. 

Frank might've seemed to not care about matching when it came to decorating, but he liked things the way they should be. 

He didn't have different curtains in his windows, there won't seven different color themes in one room. It wasn't hard when there was four rooms, really. 

The bathroom, which Frank walked into, was a soft yellow. 

He brushed his teeth, and used the toilet, washing his hands and splashing water on his face. 

After drying his face, Frank left, turning the main light off but leaving the light over the mirror on. 

He didn't realize how tired he was, until he took off his clothes, save for his boxers, and crawled under the covers. 

Frank yawned, warm and content under the blankets, letting his mind wander over the events of the past few hours. 

He needed to know what he and Gerard were now. He didn't want to be "just friends" anymore; he'd never wanted to be, but if Gerard didn't want more, then Frank was fine. 

He wanted to text Gee and ask him. 

"Why the hell not?" Frank reached an arm out, searching for his pants he left discarded on the floor. He found a pant leg, pulling it to him until he could reach into his pocket for his cell. 

Unlocking it, he went to his text messages, selecting Gerard's name, and typing out:

What are we now, Gee? We can't just suck face (pun intended) and then stay just friends

Frank locked his phone, putting it back in his pants pocket and gently dropping the article of clothing in the floor. He rolled over, and fell asleep with ease.


	4. Bloody Mary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard's point of view

Gerard drove home, taking him less than fives minutes. He couldn't keep Frank off his mind. The way he lips were as soft as they looked, how he tugged at his hair, the way he messed with his lip ring when he was nervous. 

Frank had seemed like something was on his mind, something important. 

"Fuck! I'm such an idiot!" 

"Why are you an idiot?"

Gerard was now in his small house that he shared with Mikey and Ray. It was only a two bedroom house, but the basement was fully refurbished with a working bathroom, which Gerard had claimed before Ray asked to move in. 

There was a small room that was used to put coats and shoes, that lead into the living room, where you could see half of the kitchen and a hall that lead to the two rooms and a bathroom, then a door that lead downstairs. 

Gee wasn't sure Ray even used his room, anymore; Mikey and he had gotten pretty close lately. 

He walked into the kitchen where Mikey was washing dishes, after kicking his shoes off. 

"Nothing. What's for dinner?" Much like Frank, blood was packed into their fridge, and a lay down freezer in the garage. 

Ray almost always cooked dinner, using blood in the sauces and putting out glasses of it when they sat down to eat. 

"Alfredo fettuccini," Ray shouted from the living room. 

"Cool." The dark haired vamp grabbed a plate and scooped the pasta onto it, getting a glass and pouring blood into it. 

He made his way to the basement door, when he was stopped by his younger brother and said brothers possible boyfriend. 

"So?"

"What?" Gee took a bite of the fettuccini. Still warm. 

"What happened with Frank?" This time Ray spoke, his wild hair moving as he talked.

"We had a couple beers, watched a couple movies, we described each other and kinda made out. Can I go to my room now?" He sounded like a whiny fifteen year old when he asked the last question.

"You kissed Frank?! How was it? Are you two together?" Ray bombarded Gerard with questions, getting excited.

"Yes. It was amazing. I don't know. I'm going to my room. Goodnight, we can talk in the morning, god." Gerard pushed past them, opening the door and asking them to close it bc his hands were full of food. Mikey did, after winking at his brother.

"Jesus." He sat on his unmade bed, eating his dinner quickly and finishing off the blood. He hadn't realized how hungry he was. 

After waiting a few minutes, Gerard didn't hear the tv or his roommates talking. He made his way upstairs quietly; the lights were off. 

"Thank god," he whispered, placing his dishes in the sink and going back downstairs to take a shower. 

-*-

Gerard dried his hair, making it extremely messy. He tugged on a pair of boxers and a shirt that was a little too big for him. 

He climbed into bed, pushing his hair out of his face. Looking at the clock, he read 2:19 in big red letters.

Gerard turned on his side, trying to get comfortable, when his cell phone pinged. 

"Ugh, if it's Mikey I swear to god, I'm gonna shove a stake through his heart." He got up and went to his dresser, where he'd thrown his wallet, keys, and phone, and took his phone back to his bed. 

There was a message from Frank. Gerard's face lit up, and he quickly unlocked his phone to read the message. 

*What are we now, Gee? We can't just suck face (pun intended) and then stay just friends*

"Oh shit." He smiled at the pun, then sobered and began thinking. 

This is what Frank wanted. Frank wanted to be something. Gerard wanted that too. 

*I don't wanna just be friends*

He sent it, deciding to wait until he woke up again to talk anymore about this. He was giddy, hoping Frank reciprocated his feelings. 

Turning his phone off and putting it under his pillow, Gerard curled up and fell asleep, the memory of Frank blushing after that first kiss behind his eyelids.


	5. Can Vampires be Hormonal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank reads the text

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this chapter is really short but i typed it on the computer (which I hate doing) but I promise the next couple of chapters will be longer, with maybe some smut?

Frank woke up eight hours later, fully rested. He stretched out on the mattress, looking very feline. There was a nasty tasting film in his mouth, which could only mean bad breath. This was confirmed when he yawned hugely and made an extremely sexual noise.

"Ugh." It was a good thing it was Saturday; Frank worked part-time a couple times a week at a record store down town. No matter what, he got weekends off. 

He got out of bed, stretching again, eyeing his phone on the floor with his clothes. He'd check it after his shower

-*-

Frank felt a lot better after he washed his hair and body, and brushed his teeth. He pulled on a random tee from his dresser, and grabbing a pair of black skinny jeans that were artfully ripped. He was a little afraid to look at his phone, and decided to stall a little longer. 

He walked out of his room, down the hall, and into the kitchen, where he made himself some coffee and rummaged in the cupboards for a box of cereal.

"I know I out it around here somewhere...Aha! There you are!" He pulled a box of Count Chocula (which he only bought for the sole reason of it being a "vampire cereal"). He grabbed one of the larger packages of blood, opening it swiftly and pouring it over his cereal. He finished making his coffee, and brought both things to his room, where he sat eating and staring at his cell. 

When he finally did finish procrastinating (he'd washed the dishes, dried them, and put them away, and even made his bed), he picked up his phone and unlocked it, going straight to his texts. 

Frank read what Gerard sent, and smiled so big it hurt his cheeks. 

There was one thing left to do:

Go see Gerard.


	6. I Wanna Scream I Love You At The Top of My Lungs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank races to see Gerard

He was going to see Gerard. And hopefully leave with a boyfriend. 

Gerard lived a a couple miles away, on the other side of town. Frank was so excited, he probably could've run there. 

Frank jumped into his car, slamming the door and groaning at how long it took to turn the vehicle on, even though it was three seconds at most. He didn't even bother with putting on the radio; he needed to get to Gerard.

It was almost noon when Frank decided to leave, and he prayed to God or whoever was up there that there wasn't any traffic. 

They must've heard him and felt the anticipation, love, even a little bit of lust, because there weren't that many cars and he didn't get stopped at any red lights. 

It took all of his willpower to not rest his foot all the way to the floor and go as fast as his crappy car could. 

Frank got there in four minutes, running out of the car and up the few steps to ring the doorbell. Ray answered.

"Hey, Frank!"

"Hi, is Gee home?" Frank didn't want to talk to Ray about the weather right now. 

"Yeah, he's in the basement. Do you want a cup of coffee?" Ray moved out of the way and walked to the kitchen, while Frank just took off his shoes. 

"No thanks," Frank almost sprinted to the basement door, seeing Mikey and Ray way too close together.

"Gerard?" Frank made his way carefully down the thirteen steps, moving to the side on the seventh one, which was squeaky and really annoying. 

He didn't get an answer vocally, but when he reached the floor, a mass of black and pale skin shot itself at Frank, almost knocking him down.

"I missed you," the older vampire had himself wrapped around Frank, holding on as tight as he could. Frank smiled and melted into the embrace, his own fingers digging into Gerard's skin. 

"I missed you, too." They stood like this, Frank holding them both up and holding on even after his arms felt like jelly. 

Gerard pulled away, his eyes red.

"Don't cry, Gee," the younger man touched the others face, wiping away his tears. Frank leaned in and stood on his tiptoes, gently pressing his lips to Gerard's. 

He didn't want gentle; Gerard pulled Frank closer, mashing their mouths together, hands on Franks hips. 

Frank gasped at the abrupt pull, opening his mouth to Gerard's tongue. It wasn't like their first, or even their second kiss. This was sloppy, teeth hitting against teeth, noses in the way. Frank pulled Gerard even closer, needing him like an asthmatic needed air. 

It was messy, but it was everything the two wanted. 

Hands were in hair, tangling themselves tight. Arms wrapped around shoulders, bringing the two so close not even water could get in between their bodies. 

It went on like this for a few moments, until Frank pulled away, mostly for air, but to look at Gerard. 

He was always taken aback by Gerard's looks, his flawless pale skin, the unintentional messy locks, and his smile that could've ended world wars. 

Now, he couldn't take in the breath he needed so badly, because the sight of Gerard's swollen lips and loving yet lustful eyes seemed to knock the wind out of him. 

"God, Frank, who would've known you could kiss like that?" Gerard ran a hand through his hair, trying to tame it but failing. He took a step back, his face flushed and his breaths coming in short puffs. 

"Uh, me?" They laughed, and Gerard walked over to his bed, plopping down across the bed. Frank followed, but sat cross legged next to him. 

"Gee, we need to talk?" Frank didn't want to ruin the blissful moment, but he needed Gerard to say it. 

"Ok. About?" Gerard sat up and mimicked Frank, crossing his legs over each other and sitting forward a little. 

"Us."

Gerard's face got a little pink, and he tried to hide his smile. 

"I really like you, Frankie. And you're right, we can't be just friends. So let's not be friends."

"Does that mean there really is an 'us'?" Frank asked. 

Gerard nodded, his smile big. Frank bit his lip and smiled too, messing with his lip ring. 

"Okay."  
-*-  
They spent the day in the basement, watching old horror movies and messing around. There was a lot of kissing; it wasn't heated like before, but slow and sensual and lasting. 

Gerard had his sketchbook out at the moment, staring at the blank space. He'd wanted to draw some sort of monster for Frank, but even the movies hadn't helped his imagination. Frank had his head in Gerard's lap, with his eyes closed, listening to the even breaths his boyfriend was taking. 

Frank opened his eyes when he realized Gerard was sleeping. He'd slouched against the headboard, sketchbook splayed next to him, turned to a random page. 

Frank got up as silently as possible, not wanting to wake up Gerard. He picked up the drawing book, amazed at what was on the paper.

It was him. Leaning over an acoustic guitar, smiling self consciously while singing, a picture perfect moment. It was extremely lifelike, almost as if Frank was having an out of body experience. 

He flipped the page, finding himself again, only this time he was concentrating, eyebrows furrowed as he stared out of a window, chin resting on his hand. 

Frank kept turning the pages, finding himself drawn with different emotions and in different positions. 

He'd figured out four things that day. One, Gerard was really good at drawing (Frank never really saw any of his work). Two, he was in love with Gerard. Three, Ray and Mikey were probably fucking. And lastly, Gerard loved Frank back. 

He was so stupid and naive for never noticing before. Everything they'd done together, every hint that Gerard liked him was suddenly pulled forward in his mind, making him even more of an idiot. 

There were so many moments, all the gay jokes, all the times they were too close together. Even the rest of the band made jabs at them about the other. 

"Fuck me," he groaned, knocking the sketchbook off the bed and laying down next to Gerard. 

"If you say so." Gerard stretched, wrapping an arm around the younger vamp, smirking. 

Frank kissed the smile, nuzzling into Gerard's neck and sighing. "Maybe later." Gerard's laugh rumbled through his chest, making Frank try to get closer. "How long have you been drawing me?"

"Since we met," Gerard answered truthfully, not ashamed at all. "I was just really inspired by everything about you; your quirkiness, your energy, everything. It was easy to sketch out your profile or you with a guitar. And then I got to know you, and it started becoming an artist drawing what, or in this case who, they love."

"You love me?"

"I love you, Frankie," he answered matter-of-factly.


	7. I Felt Your Pain Wash Over Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They spend the day together and there's a cute, funny scene

Frank just stared at the beautiful immortal in front of him, who confessed his love for him. 

"Do you guys want dinner?" Mikey interrupted the moment, yelling down the stairs.

Gerard raised his eyebrows in a silent question; Frank nodded.

"We'll be up in a second!" 

Gerard got up, pulling Frank with him, keeping their hands intertwined as they went upstairs. 

"There's our two lovebirds!" Ray exclaimed when the couple were in the kitchen, which caused Frank to blush and Gerard to smile smugly. 

"Like we're the only one dating their band mate," Gerard retorted and cocked an eyebrow. Mikey just shrugged his shoulders and nodded nonchalantly, while Ray stood open mouthed. 

"It's kinda obvious, Ray." Frank smiled at the oldest of them. 

"Whatever. I made burgers, extra rare of course, and there's pie in the oven." 

Mikey helped Ray set out plates and condiments, and eventually the hamburgers and buns. 

They talked about their new album, ideas for songs and titles and chords and eventually nothing of importance. Even after dinner was over and they'd eaten their slices of pie, they talked, laughing and drinking. 

When Frank actually looked at the clock, he almost fell out of his chair. It was already nine o'clock. Had they really sat there that for almost four hours?

"Frank and I are going downstairs. Thanks for dinner, Ray!" Gerard grabbed Frank's hand, dragging him to the basement. 

Gerard brought him to the bed, gently pushing him down, so he sat on the edge. 

"What are you doing?"

"I," he rummaged through his dresser,"am getting you clothes to sleep in." He found a pair of sweatpants and a tee, throwing them at Frank. "Get dressed; I'll be right back."

Frank did as he was told, the sweatpants a couple inches past "too long", but the shirt fit fine. He sat back down on the bed, staring at nothing in particular as he waited. There was rummaging in the bathroom where Gerard was. 

He opened the door and came out, now in different clothes, much like what Frank was wearing. 

Gerard got out a box from under his bed, that was full of movies. 

"Pick whatever," the older man handed the box to Frank, then picked up his sketchbook from the floor and his cup of pencils. 

"What are you doing?" 

"I'm going to draw you while you watch a movie." Gerard said simply, pencil ready to be put into paper and create a masterpiece. 

Frank only nodded, looking through the assortment of movies. Gerard had everything from Pretty Woman to Lord of the Rings to Saw. 

He half laughed half snorted when he picked up a case from the very bottom.

"Titanic?" 

"Hey! It's a classic and Leo needs a fucking Oscar, already!" 

"True, true. We're watching this," Frank took the CD out and put it into the player and turned on the TV Gerard had on his dresser. 

He pressed play, and pushed the volume button up a few times, until there was a comfortable level of noise.

-*- 

Frank cried like a baby. And all Gerard did was tell him to keep crying because "Right there, that raw emotion, god you're gorgeous, no! Don't wipe your fucking nose, I need that snot there, almost done. Just. Keep. Crying. She let him go, he's dead, I'm sorry, keep doing that."

Then when Gerard was done his quick sketch (his third one throughout the movie), he put his art supplies down and held Frank, soothing him and kissing him and all he could think was how the hell did I get so lucky and damn his lips get softer when he cries and when he laughs and when he's angry and they just get softer and pinker whenever I kiss him.

The credits rolled, and Gerard put his things away and shut the television and DVD player off, as it was well after eleven, and they were exhausted. 

Frank was content. He was now laying wrapped in Gerard's arms and covered with blankets, fighting the chill of the basement. He had his face buried in his boyfriends collarbone, breathing in his unique scent that only he could give off, that only his blood would smell like. 

Vampires had acute sense of smell (well, they're senses were heightened in every aspect, but smell was most important), to sniff out "good" and "bad" blood, to know whether or not humans had diseases that could be contracted from the blood or not. 

And Frank knew he could find Gerard's scent, as it was now burned in his nostrils.

Gerard rubbed small circles with his thumb on Frank's lower back, almost asleep himself. Frank relished in the touch, letting it lull him to sleep.

"Sweet dreams, baby," Gerard murmured into Frank's hair, succumbing to the darkness as Frank finally did, the two relaxing against each other even more.


	8. Dry Your Eyes and Hide My Shakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard's secret comes into the light, and he needs help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLARIFICATION: DRINKING FROM A HUMAN IS KINDA TABOO IN THE MODERN AGE IN THIS STORY BC OF CHEMICAL REASONING BUT BAGGED BLOOD IS COOL JUST DONT THINK TOO MUCH ABOUT IT PLZ

Frank was still asleep, his dark hair covering his eyes and the covers twisted around him, acting as a cocoon against the chill of the basement. 

Gerard tried to be as stealthy as possible, untangling their limbs and getting out of bed. It was late, or rather, early, depending on how you looked at it. Gerard quickly put on a long sleeved shirt and shoes, making his way upstairs and outside the house. 

For months now, Gerard had gone out almost every night, hunting. He'd take just enough to keep him strong, not enough to really hurt his victims. 

Tonight was no different, even if Frank had spent the night. He wouldn't be long. 

Gerard ran to the outskirts of town, where it started to become less urbanized. He often came to the rural areas, in case anyone figured out what had happened. 

He stopped running, panting a little, as he stood in front of a large house, whiter than him in the pale moonlight. 

Gerard found the front door to be unlocked. He scoffed at this, quieting when he heard a rustle that wasn't him. 

"I knew it. The rumors are true! You're a vampire, aren't you? Come to steal our blood!" A young man, no older than twenty, was now standing five feet from Gerard, holding a sharpened piece of wood. 

"Really? A stake? What's next? Do you have garlic in your pockets?" Gerard questioned sarcastically. He started laughing when the other man blushed, obviously having the herb in his pockets.

"Doesn't matter, I'm gonna kill you!" He lunged, his hand arching and the stake aimed for Gerard's chest.  
-*-  
Frank groaned, rolling over, letting out a small yelp as he fell off of the bed, all limbs and blankets. 

He tried untangling himself, popping his head out. Gerard wasn't in bed, or anywhere down in the basement. Frank crawled over to his discarded pants and got his phone, checking the time. It was just after one. Where could Gerard be?

While Frank put the blankets back where they belonged, his phone started ringing, Gerard's name on the screen. 

"Hello?" Frank answered, confused.

"I need help, Frankie," Gerard choked out, his voice guttural. 

"What? What happened? Where are you?" Frank bombarded his boyfriend with questions, running upstairs and getting on his shoes as fast as he cold. He didn't bother to get a jacket, still on the phone with Gerard.

"Outskirts of town, white farmhouse. Quick." There was a click, and Frank stared at the now black screen for half a second. He would find Gerard, and he would put whatever hurt him six feet under. 

He didn't know if he'd get there faster in his car, but he doubted it. Plus he needed to be able to smell Gerard. So he took off running, sniffing and smelling Gerard faintly in the brisk night. 

The houses got further and further apart, and the faint trace of the other vampire got stronger. 

Frank followed it, running towards a house, much like the one Gerard had described. He ran right up to the door and turned the knob, a little surprised when the door opened willingly. 

He was hit with the scent of blood, and it was not human. Frank felt the walls for a switch, flicking one on and gasping at the scene before him.

Gerard was covered in blood, his own judging from the sweetness in the air. 

"Fuck, Gerard, what happened?" Frank dropped to his knees beside the other man, hands fluttering because where the fuck was all this blood coming from?

"I was hunting, and some kid was waiting," he groaned, pointing to his shoulder, and Frank helped him sit up better against the wall,"and he had a stake. He was good, too, got me right in the shoulder." He laughed a little, wincing as Frank out pressure on his wound. It wasn't a clean stab; the skin had ripped downwards with the strike, going from his collarbone to just above where his heart was.

"You hunt?" Frank knew vampires healed faster than humans, but he'd never seen something like this. Gerard might need stitches.

"Dude, we need to get you somewhere, maybe even a hospital," Frank couldn't pick Gerard up, he was too heavy. He helped him stand up, letting Gerard use him as support.

"Oh yeah, bring me to a hospital and when they ask why I'm almost healed, just tell them I have an awesome immune system? No. We're going home," he sassed as he limped along, already getting stronger. 

"Fine, whatever, but I didn't drive here." Frank admitted, as they stopped on the porch, not bothering to shut the door. 

"Call Ray or Mikey," Gerard started forward, dragging Frank with him.

"But wait, where's the kid who hurt you?" Frank stopped again, a new light in his eyes. 

"Uhm. Dead?" Gerard's voice was now a whisper, and he turned around to look at Frank, with scared and ashamed eyes. 

"Did you kill him?" Frank whispered back, a little stunned, and a little disappointed. Not because of what Gerard did, but because he had wanted to do it himself. Gerard nodded, squeezing his eyes shut and running a hand through his hair multiple times.

"Where is he?" 

"Still in the house. Nobody else is there right now." 

"Okay, I'll call Mikey to come get you and Ray and I can fix this." Frank pulled out his cell phone, found Mikey's contact and called it. After four rings he answered sleepily.

"Dude, I need your help." Frank relayed the information about where they were and a brief summary of what happened. Mikey only groaned and sighed heavily throughout the conversation, and said he'd be there soon. 

"Sit down, Gee. You're going to tell me everything."

They sat on the porch steps, looking off into the distance, at their hands, anywhere but at each other. 

"It's been almost six months I think since I've started hunting. At first it was just a random thing, once a week or so. I hadn't killed them, or anyone for that matter besides this kid. I'd just take what I needed and leave. 

But then I started going out every night, having to go farther and farther away from the city. I don't know why it's so appealing, it's the same thing we have in the fridge. I do know I need to stop, and this is going to be the last time. I'll need help, Frankie." Gerard looked up at him with doleful eyes, searching his face for any emotions that flashed by. 

"I'll help you, and so will Mikey, and Ray. You know that, Gee." Frank rested a hand on Gerard's arm, smiling sincerely. 

"Thanks," Gerard said sheepishly, leaning in to kiss Frank's cheek, causing the shorter vampire to blush. 

They say in silence for a few minutes, until they saw headlights in the distance. The car got closer, eventually stopping a few yards away. The two occupants, Ray and Mikey, got out, both looking like angry parents.

Mikey walked right up to Gerard, holding his hand out. The dark haired man took it, standing up and pulling his brother in for a hug. Neither looked like they wanted to let go, both grasping at each other tightly. 

Their brotherly love and understanding brought Frank almost to tears, knowing what he had proclaimed to Gerard was true and valid. They'd all help him get better, no matter how long it took. 

The Way brothers left Ray and Frank alone, where Ray just gave his friend a sympathetic look and went inside. 

"I don't know where Gee left the body," Frank said, breaking the silence first. 

"Frank, why did he do this?"

"He became addicted. You've seen what that can do, whether it's drugs or alcohol or sex, from other bands. He just found something...different." 

They went into the kitchen, where they found the guy. He was young, way too young to have been dealt this hand. He had light brown hair, cut short and gelled up a little in the front. He was curled up in a tight ball, holding his stomach, and a pool of blood surrounded him, coming from his abdomen. 

"He's definitely dead," Ray got closer, checking for a pulse and any sign of breathing. "But he must have put up a hell of a fight." 

"Let's just bury him and try to get rid of all the blood."  
-*-  
After an hour, they'd gotten the man buried, and decided to either fake a gas leak and burn the house or just put bleach everywhere and scrub. 

In the end, they found bleach and other cleaning supplies and cleaned, scrubbing everything of evidence. 

The car ride was quiet. Mikey drove with Gerard in the front seat, and Ray and Frank sat in the back, staring out of the windows at the black landscape. 

When they first all got in, Gerard announced he was going cold turkey, that ruining his life and killing himself wasn't worth it. His wounds had almost completely healed; it looked like a long, shallow scratch now, the only evidence of a traumatic wound was the blood covering Gerard's clothing. 

Mikey pulled into their driveway, turning off the ignition but not getting out or saying anything. 

"Guys, me and Gerard need to talk. We'll be in in a few minutes."

Ray and Frank have each other a concerned look, then glanced at their boyfriends, but got out anyways. 

"Goodnight" was the only thing either said to each other, before Ray disappeared to his room and Frank to the basement. 

Frank waited, for five minutes that turned into ten, which turned into fifteen. After half an hour, Gerard finally trudged down the steps, shrugging off his jacket and shirt as he went, kicking off his shoes and dropping his pants. 

Frank had been just sitting on the bed, now he watched as Gerard stripped in front of him, silent and pensive. 

He slid into bed, pulling Frank down with him. Gerard got as close as he could, half asleep as he murmured something into Frank's neck. 

"What, baby?" 

He repeated it, still muffled but it was a little louder. 

"Dude, speak up," Frank softly laughed, straining to hear.

"I love you, so much Frankie," he said once more, before he started snoring quietly.

Frank only smiled, wrapping Gerard up in his arms, letting Gerard wrap his legs around Frank's left one, and kissed his temple.

"I love you, too."


	9. In Love With All of These Vampires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rikey is confirmed in this chapter, and Gerard goes home with Frank. Sex ensues. Also, mentions of attempted suicide, might be triggering, it's only for a few paragraphs in the somewhat beginning so just skip it if you want to read the rest!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've spent almost all day writing the smut scene, bc it kept going in the wrong directions. Plus it's been 2 years since...yeah. I miss them, a hell of a lot. I really hope the reunion rumors are true, just so I, and thousands of others, can see them live, whether for the first time, or the hundredth. Stay strong and keep running.

Frank didn't sleep well that day (it had been almost four when they all had been inside, and even Ray didn't get up until noon). He was afraid he'd wake up and Gerard would be gone again. Frank had almost lost Gerard, to some cocky mortal. 

Yes, they loved humans, because at least 99% of their fans were humans. It's just when some don't value their short life like they should, when they do stupid shit or are even suicidal. 

That's why Frank was in this band. And why he was a vampire. 

He'd tried killing himself; he had drawn a tub with water as hot as he could handle, with the sharpest knife he had, and he slit his wrists as deep as he could, waiting to bleed out.

And someone found him. Not his mother who always was out with friends and ignored him as if she hadn't carried him and gave birth to him. Not his alcoholic father, who was probably passed out. No, it was someone he hadn't known then, but knew well now.

Gerard had found him. Gerard had been acting as a door to door salesman then, trying to make a few extra bucks and get a few bags of blood. His father had answered, then passed out on the spot, letting Gerard to roam inside the house. 

He'd ventured upstairs, where he found a locked room. Locked rooms usually meant something important or secretive, so he threw himself against the door until the lock broke and he fell in, where Frank was just watching, eyes almost closed and blood pouring from his arms.

And then Frank went under, darkness taking him, and he felt weightless. Too soon, there was pain, everywhere. And he was hot, so hot, he thought he was already being cremated. But the hit was followed by a coolness, like a summer breeze, and he found the strength to open his eyes when the pain subsided. 

There was Gerard, leaning over the newly turned vampire, eyes concerned and beautiful, his hair a little shorter than it was now, and chestnut colored. 

Gerard had always been there, making sure Frank was alright, that he felt safe. Now Frank had to do that. 

But I digress. 

Frank got up before Gerard, well he had been up for at least an hour listening to the slow breathing and soft snoring emanating from his boyfriend. 

He sat up slowly, his feet just barely touching the floor. Frank stood, cringing at the slight squeak from the mattress.

The brunette went up the steps, surprised that he was the only one up. He decided to take this opportunity to shower, but used the one on the first floor so he didn't wake up Gerard. 

-*- 

After a muscle relaxing shower, Frank put on the sweatpants and shirt he'd worn before, but left his boxers in the hamper in the bathroom, and searched the cupboards for ingredients to make pancakes. 

The comforting smell of breakfast made him relax even more, only focusing on flipping the pancakes.

When he'd finished cooking all of the batter and had begun to clean up, Gerard, Ray, and Mikey all strolled into the kitchen, curious as to who was cooking and what smelled so good. 

"Good morning, guys," Frank flashed them a smile, abandoning the dishes at the sink and putting out plates. 

Gerard grabbed a plate and piled pancakes up, pouring syrup and reaching for blood that Ray had just pulled out, but decided against it. He swallowed hard but smiled when he saw Frank looking at him, and sat down with a fork.

"Welcome to the morning pancake report, I'm your news anchor Gerard Way," he said around a mouthful of food. Mikey, who'd just sat down with one pancake, picked his up and threw it at his brother. 

"Guys." Ray warned, eating his own breakfast silently.

"Oh, lighten up, baby," Mikey said, giggling, his eyes widening as he realized what he just said. 

"Baby? So you two are together! I knew it!" Gerard shrieked, jumping up from his seat and giving his brother a wet, sloppy kiss on the temple, slapping Ray on the back.

"What the fuck, Gerard?" Ray exclaimed as he was assaulted, pushing away the dark haired man. 

"You weren't supposed to know, yet, ugh," Mikey groaned, taking off his glasses and throwing them on the table and rubbing his eyes. 

"Well, we do. How long have you guys been "official?"" Frank sat next to Gerard with his own plate, slowly eating. 

"It'll be two months Thursday." Ray smiled at his plate, eyes flashing up to meet Mikey's. 

This made Frank and Gerard "aw" like ten year old girls, giggling and avoiding swats. 

"These are really good, Frank. I never realized you could cook," Ray said after a moment of silence. 

"Yeah, sometimes I get sick of frozen and boxed stuff. My dad used to make breakfast for me, until..." He let the sentence hang there. Nobody but Gerard really knew about his past, how far gone his family had been. 

But they nodded anyways, letting it drop. 

Ray and Mikey volunteered to finish dishes, while Gerard and Frank went to the living room and picked out a movie. 

They found some obscure horror about flies, leaning against each other on the couch, laughing at the horrible effects. 

Ray and Mikey joined them eventually, sitting together and holding hands. 

When the movie ended, Gerard stood up, raising his hands to the ceiling, his shirt lifting up a little to show some of his stomach, which Frank could only watch and mentally drool over the pale skin and low hanging pants. 

"I should get home," Frank said, standing up too.

"But!" Gerard protested, whining. 

"You can stay over. I have to work at 11 tomorrow, but it's only for a couple hours." Frank led the way to the basement, gathering his own clothes and telling Gerard to get dressed and grab a toothbrush if he was going home with Frank. 

Gerard squeed, skipping into the bathroom, and coming back out to find pants and a shirt. He had everything he needed in his hands, and he looked expectantly at Frank. 

"Ready." 

They talked the entire drive, about aliens and how they would act if they met humans. Frank said they'd either be peaceful or try to kill mankind, while Gerard said they'd be awkward and hesitant.

"Hesitant aliens?" Frank asked, as little miffed.

Gerard only nodded, his smile huge as he tried to not laugh. 

"You're adorable," Frank said, glancing over at his boyfriend, completely missing the turn to get to his apartment.

"I know. Where are we going?"

"I don't know, honestly. Crazy?" Frank offered, earning a short laugh. "Anywhere in particular you want to go?"

Gerard shrugged, laying his head against the seat, just looking at Frank, how his eyebrows knitted together just barely when he drove, the way the tattoos on his hands stretched and came together as he turned the steering wheel. 

They drove for a while, until the hot summer sun was high in the sky, heating everything. 

Frank parked the car on the side of the road next to his apartment, looking at Gerard, and met his eyes. 

Something passed between them, that left Frank flushed and breathless. 

Frank insisted on carrying the small bag with Gerard's things inside, placing it on the floor along with their shoes and jackets. 

Frank had just shrugged off his jacket when he was suddenly pushed against the wall behind him and lips on his. 

He kissed back, biting at Gerard's bottom lip and dragging a moan from him, which made all the blood rush to Frank's dick. 

Gerard ground his hips into Frank's, sporting his own hard on. This made Frank gasp, bucking off of the wall, looking for any kind of friction. 

Gerard stopped his attack on Frank's mouth and kissed from behind his ear, to his jaw, down to his barely exposed collarbone, biting and nipping and praying he left marks. 

Frank couldn't help but let small gasps escape his mouth as Gerard found the sensitive skin by his ear and where neck turns to jaw, sucking and laving with his tongue, bringing blood to the surface to produce a hickey. 

The shorter man had his hands on his boyfriends hips, his fingers having so tight a hold there would be bruises. 

"Bed," Gerard rasped against Frank's neck, kissing the pale and reddening skin once more before grabbing his hand and leading him to Frank's room. 

Frank couldn't keep the excited and nervous smile from appearing on his face, heart beat quickening to an almost painful pace. 

Gerard stopped at Frank's room, pulling him in for a soft, sweet, loving kiss, before swinging open the door, then slamming it shut after he dragged the smaller man inside. 

Frank brought their mouths together again, standing on his tiptoes. Gerard put one hand on the small of Frank's back, the other at the nape of his neck, running his fingers through the shorter hair that grew there. 

Gerard slowed down his actions; he didn't want to rush this.

But Frank had other plans. His own hands played with the hem of the older mans shirt, eventually putting a hand up his shirt and feeling the smooth, soft skin that was often hidden. Gerard pulled away and helped Frank take off the article of clothing, doing the same to Frank's. 

Gerard stood there, breathing heavy and slack jawed, staring at the wonderful marvel that was Frank Iero's torso. 

"God, you're gorgeous," Gerard said, kissing Frank again, walking toward while Frank went backwards, until they got to the bed. 

Frank turned them around, gently pushing Gerard onto the bed and kneeling between his now spread legs. He kissed his way from Gerard's navel to his mouth, rubbing their noses together.

"Don't tell me about gorgeous, when you're in the same room," Frank replied, his voice husky. He unbuttoned Gerard's pants, unzipped them slowly, while maintaining eye contact and biting his, which Gerard thought was extremely hot. 

The older man groaned as his dick was released, lifting his ass to help Frank take off his pants. 

Frank kissed Gerard again, palming at him and enjoying the moans coming from his mouth. Gerard fumbled with Frank's button and zipper, laughing shyly until he got them undone, pushing them as far done as he could until Frank took over, shimmying out of the skinny jeans. 

He went to his dresser, opening the first drawer and searching in it, until he found the small bottle of lubricant and a condom, placing them on the bed next to Gerard's head. 

Gerard relaxed his body, again lifting his lower body for Frank, who was now taking off both of their boxers. 

"Jesus, Gerard," Frank said, gripping the base of the older vampire's dick, slowly going up and back down. 

Gerard moaned when Frank reached for the lube, blushing. He was acting like a major slut, but the thought was gone when he felt a cool, wet finger at his entrance, and he looked at Frank.

"Ready?" Gerard nodded, pushing his ass down against Frank's finger, urging him to continue. 

Frank slipped the prepped finger in, slowly pushing past the ring of muscle that resisted. 

Gerard's face contorted slightly at the stretch, making a high pitch noise when Frank stopped moving the digit.

Frank laughed a little, pulling his hand away from Gerard's behind, putting more lubricant on his fingers.

"I'm gonna put in two now, okay?"

Gerard nodded again, anticipation pooling in his belly. 

Frank pushed his fingers in, scissoring them and curling them forward, looking for Gerard's prostate. He pumped the two fingers in, stretching, when he brushed against the bunch of nerves that made Gerard gasp and writhe. 

"Shit Frankie, right there," he threw an arm across his eyes and bit his lip. "I can take another, baby. I want to feel you inside me, so bad, Frankie," Gerard mewled. 

Frank added a third finger, brushing against Gerard's prostate every few times, watching him come undone under him. 

"Frankie, I need you. Please," Gerard begged, hips lifting off the bed. 

"I'll give you whatever you need, Gee," Frank replied, leaning down and kissing Gerard deeply, feeling for the packet. He ripped it and was about to put it on, when Gerard stopped him and took the condom himself, and rolled it on Frank's cock, pumping him a few times, and lathering it with lube. He gave Frank an innocent look, licking his lips, making Frank almost come on the spot.

Frank guided his dick to Gerard's asshole, pressing into him. He didn't stop until their hips met. Gerard was hot and tight and beautiful with Frank's dick buried in his ass. 

He waited a moment to make sure Gerard was used to the stretch, kissing him until he relaxed even more.

Frank used his right arm to support himself above Gerard, his left hand on Gerard's hip, fingernails digging into the pale flesh.

Gerard had both his hands on the small of Frank's back, letting his fingers scratch across there every time Frank found his prostate. 

The younger man had an even, fast set pace now, hitting the spot that made Gerard moan his name. 

Frank was close, closer than he'd like to have been, but Gerard wasn't going to hold on much longer either. 

"Close, Frankie, real close." Frank took the hand that had been squeezing the other man's hip and started jacking him off, thumb sliding over the tip. 

Frank angled himself to hit Gerard's prostate more regularly, enjoying the sounds Gerard was making. He was pretty sure he was making some embarrassing noises too, but that's what sex is. Learning what the other likes and doesn't like, and building off of that. 

Gerard's back arched off of the bed, and he shuddered, eyes screwed tight and mouth open. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, Frankie, I'm gonna, shit, I'm coming," he moaned, screaming Frank's name as white strips covered his and Frank's stomach and the younger mans hand. 

Gerard moaning his name and his walls tightening around his dick were enough to send him off, and he buried himself deeper into Gerard, yelling Gerard's name and continuing a quiet mantra of it as he rode out his orgasm, putting his face on Gerard's shoulder. 

They laid there for a few minutes, before Frank pulled out and tied off the condom, throwing it away in the bathroom. 

When he came back, Gerard was almost asleep, a small smile on his face. Frank got on the bed with him, pulling the blankets up around them. 

Gerard kissed Frank sweetly, still smiling. 

"Love you, Frankie," he mumbled against his boyfriends lips.

"I love you, too, Gee," Frank replied, loving the way Gerard said his name even more now.


	10. So Long and Goodnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short and sweet ending that starts with a tickle fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I stopped being so inspired by this and just decided to end it, so here it is. A few more words to wrap it up.

"I'm bored," Gerard whined, throwing himself across Frank's lap, who was sitting on the couch in his living room, channel surfing and deciding on a cooking show. 

"You're always bored. Draw or write a new song or something."

"I have no inspiration, obviously. Don't you think I've tried?" Gerard muttered into the cushion sarcastically, wriggling to annoy Frank.

"You're a doofus." 

Gerard sat up, giving him a glare. "What did you just call me?"

"A doofus."

"You wanna fucking go?"

"Bring it," Frank challenged.

Gerard now straddled Frank, eyes glinting with mischief. He let his hands drift to Frank's abdomen, smiling like he just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. 

"Gee," Frank warned, "don't."

But the older man didn't listen, and started tickling Frank, until he was on his back on the couch, tears streaming down his face, laughing until his face was red, and eventually Gerard stopped and kissed Frank until his face was pale again, biting at his bottom lip and lip ring.

"I love you, Frankie."

"I love you too."

Though they had said these words so many times before, this moment felt set in stone, it felt final. It might've been the ending for some, but for Frank and Gerard, and even Ray and Mikey, it was the beginning of something real and true and beautiful.


End file.
